conociendo a mi famiglia
by Natzu di vongola
Summary: La décima generación Vongola con la ayuda de varia deberán enfrentar su destino-lo se mal summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. problemas

**Aparece un personaje chibi era castaño de pelo alborotado ojos negros vestía una camisa negra y un pantalón negro con una cadena en cada bolsillo y tenis negros**

**Natzu: Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es natzu y este es mi primer fic acepto criticas sugerencias y ayudas buen ojala les guste**

**Discleimer: Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei**

**Aclaraciones: "**_**piensa un personaje"**_

**(Interrupciones mías) **

**(**_**Intuición Vongola**_**)**__

**-acciones-**

**Capítulo 1: Problemas**

Tsuna estaba regresando de la escuela junto a Yamamoto y Gokudera cuando llegaron a la casa Tsuna tenía un mal presentimiento

Tsuna: (_corre no entres dentro solo hay problemas_)

Fue demasiado tarde ya estaba dentro cuando se escucha

Squalo: ¡VOI POR FIN LLEGAS VONGOLA!

Lussuria: cálmese capitán se le va a caer e pelo-mientras le mostraba una peluca

Squalo: Lussuria me las vas a pagar

Bel: ushishishi el comandante se puso de malas

Fran: sempai no haga ruido esta no es su casa para estar haciendo lo que quiere

A Bel se le marco una vena en la frente y comenzó a lanzare sus cuchillos

Levi: Cállense van a despertar al jefe (lo odio pero no lo puedo sacar pero lo hare sufrir muajaja)

Entonces Xanxus se despertó

Xanxus: escoria me despertaste-sacando sus pistolas y disparándole a Levi (eso es por ser tan lame botas)

Mientras eso ocurría tsuna había escapado

Tsuna: "sea lo que sea que quieran no debe ser bueno"

En la residencia Sawada solo Reborn se dio cuenta de que Tsuna había escapado

Reborn: "perfecto esto servirá para entrenar a Tsuna" chicos Tsuna cree que son unos debiluchos torpes que no lo podrían encontrar porque son unos perdedores

Xanxus: ¡la escoria digo eso e me las pagara!-liberando una aura asesina

Reborn: además el que lo encuentre le podrá hacer lo que quiera-sonriendo divertidamente

Después de media hora Reborn junto a todos los guardianes de Tsuna y Varia y comenzaron el juego

Reborn: comienza el reto recuerden el que lo encuentre puede protegerlo o atacarlo y se dividirán en 2 grupos ataque y defensa ¿Quién lo protegerá?

Entonces Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Lambo y para sorpresa de todos Fran

Bel: ushishishi Fran traidor-lanzándole cuchillos

Lussuria: Fran-chan ¿Por qué?

Fran: porque Tsuna-sempai es el único que no me trata mal

Reborn: Bueno comienza el juego

Todos: ¡sí!

Y todos salen corriendo buscando a tsuna

**Natzu: Bueno hasta aquí el cap. espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar **


	2. ¿eres mi primo?

**Aparece Natzu chibi vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa naranja de manga larga y unos converse negros **

**Natzu: hola primero que nada quiero agradecer a marybla y a MyaBL26 por seguir esta historia eso me dio inspiración para continuar**

**Discleimer: Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei**

**Aclaraciones: "**_**piensa un personaje"**_

**(Interrupciones mías) **

**(**_**Intuición Vongola**_**)**__

**-acciones-**

**Capítulo 2: ¿eres mi primo?**

Mientras eso ocurría Tsuna había llegado a un parque en el cual había varios hombres de traje con unas raras maquinas en las manos parecían buscar algo o alguien Tsuna: (_escóndete rápido_)-Tsuna sin dudar se escondió entre unos arbustos-"_justo a tiempo casi me ven_"

Sujeto 1: Deja de perder el tiempo tenemos que encontrar al primo del décimo Vongola antes de que él lo encuentre

Sujeto 2: Sentí una presencia pero aquí no hay nadie

Sujeto 3: Si tienes razón busquemos en otro sitio

Todos los sujetos se fueron Tsuna salió de su escondite para su sorpresa frente a él se encontraba un chico castaño de pelo alborotado ojos negros vestido con una playera manga larga naranja unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos converse negros (yo)

Tsuna: ¿Quién eres tú?-poniéndose en guardia

Natzu: ¿Tú eres el décimo Vongola?

Tsuna: Si y ¿tú quién eres?

Natzu: Soy tu primo-digo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo saco una carta y se la entregó a Tsuna

Al abrir la carta se prendió la llama del noveno

Tsuna-Leyó la carta en voz alta- Querido Tsunayoshi Natzu es tu primo no lo conoces pues ha vivido con migo todo este tiempo desde la muerte de sus padres no lo conociste pues cuando viajaste a Italia él estaba en una misión en Portugal pero bueno él está ahí para unirse a tu familia el conoces a Reborn así que no habrá problema con eso atte. Timoteo di Vongola

Tsuna: Entonces Reborn te conoce bueno ¿podrías decirme quienes eran esos sujetos que te buscaban?

Natzu: Porque en mi última misión casi destruyo a su familia y ahora están detrás de mí y Vongola en Italia ya eliminaron a todos los problemas

Tsuna: ¿Por qué querían que no me encontraras?

Natzu: Porque si se enfrentan al décimo Vongola y sus guardianes perderían rápidamente y como yo solo soy uno sería más fácil derrotarme

Tsuna: Ya veo

Natzu: ¿Dónde están Reborn y tus guardianes?

Tsuna: Están buscándome ya que llego varia y mi intuición me digo que huyera y así lo hice y aquí estoy

Natzu: Entonces deberías esconderte ya que ahí vienen-digo señalando una nube de polvo moviéndose a una velocidad bastante alta

Tsuna sin dudar se escondió en los mismos parques

Reborn: ¿Natzu que haces aquí?

Natzu: Buscando a mi primo ¿y tú?

Reborn: Igual se escapó del entrenamiento y no lo encontramos

Natzu: Sobre eso tengo que pedirles ayuda pues los distruzione (no tengo imaginación) me están siguiendo ya que en mi última misión casi destruyo a su familia y en camino me separe de mi grupo y no los encuentro

**Natzu: bueno hasta aquí el cap. les tendré que pedir ayuda con los oc solo necesito 3 el de tormenta e de lluvia y el de nube tendrán que estar ligados con los guardianes**

**Aquí les dejo la ficha**

**Nombre:**

**Llama:**

**Arma:**

**Conexión con guardián:**

**Historia:**

**La ficha pueden mandármela por MP o por un reviews **


	3. mi equipo

**Aparece Natzu vestido con una playera manga corta color naranja un pantalón negro y sus converse **

**Natzu: Aquí está mi equipo**

**Cielo: Natzu (yo)**

**Tormenta: Hiyori Ryo (Yolii)**

**Lluvia: Nicole (Nicole o.0)**

**Nube: Catherina Cloud (MyaBL26)**

**Niebla: Kiri Sakkaku (Sebastiaxciel)**

**Capítulo 3: mi equipo**

¿?: Natzu-sama que bueno que lo encuentro

La chica era un poco pequeña de como 1.65 metros cabello negro hasta la cadera ojos heterocromos blanco y morado era tez pálida nariz pequeña complexión delgada pechos medianos y una venda en su brazo derecho

Natzu: Hiyori-chan me alegro que estés bien

Hiyori: Natzu-sama perdóneme no pude proteger a Samuel ni a Fredy ellos murieron sacrificándose por mi antes de morir me digieron que le agradecía por haberlo cuidado-digo a punto de llorar

Natzu: Hiyori-chan tranquila no fue tu culpa tú los escuchaste

En ese momento llega Gokudera corriendo buscando a Tsuna pero se detiene al ver a Hiyori

Gokudera: Hiyori ¿eres tú? 

Hiyori: Hayato cuanto tiempo-dice con nostalgia

Tsuna: ¿Se conocen?-saliendo de su escondite

Hiyori: Lo conocí cuando era una niña antes de volverme sode no shirayuki

Reborn: Cuanto tiempo sin oír ese nombre bueno después de todo es una de las asesinas más fuertes del mundo claro debajo de mí

Natzu: Hiyori ¿no sabes dónde están los demás?

Hiyori: No los he visto desde que nos separamos

Después de eso llegaron todos los demás participantes del torneo

Xanxus: Escoria esta vez te derrotare-sacando sus pistolas

Tsuna: ¡Hiie!

Reborn: Alto Xanxus ahora tenemos peores problemas con los Distruzione pero antes debemos encontrar a los compañeros de Natzu

Xanxus:-Viendo con una mirada asesina-eres una escoria si no puedes acabar con los Distruzione

Natzu:-temblando-p-pero X-Xanxus ten e-en c-cuenta que lideran la alianza enemiga de Vongola y s-son muy f-fuertes

Reborn: Creo que lo inútil y cobarde es de familia

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera quejarse llegaron 3 chicas una peli azul con un fleco a la derecha cuerpo bien formado de estatura normal y ojos café claro vestía unos jeans y una blusa azul traía un arco una chica de pelo color chocolate ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura ojos color vino tez blanca delgada y cuerpo esbelto medía 1.65 metros traía una playera roja y un short negro corto botas negras y la otra era peli morada y tenía un mechón blanco tiene el pelo hasta los hombros ojos purpura piel nívea lleva un pantalón negro y una playera azul

Natzu: Chicas que bueno verlas

Yamamoto: jajá Nicole cuanto tiempo prima

Nicole: Hola Takeshi

Catherina: Kyoya cuanto tiempo

Kyoya: Hum

Chrome: Kiri… ¿eres tú?

Kiri: ¿Nagi? ¿Estas viva?

Chrome asintió

Tsuna: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tsuna-un poco sonrojado mirando discretamente a Nicole

Squalo: Lamento arruinar su reunión familiar pero tenemos que entrenar para acabar con los Distruzione

Reborn: Vamos a las montañas donde entreno Tsuna

Después de 2 horas llegaron a las montañas

Reborn: Bien primero probemos sus ataque Levi ponte por allá-señalando un punto a unos 100 metros de distancia (sufrirás)

Todos atacaron con sus mejores ataques a Levi dejándolo medio muerto (no morirá sino no tendría a quien torturar)

Reborn: Bien bueno los ataques están muy bien pero como no los puedo entrenar a todos nos dividiremos en grupos según las llamas que poseen para eso me ayudaran ellos

De repente llegan los arcobalenos

Colonello: Cuanto tiempo Kora

Lal: El entrenamiento no será nada fácil así que prepárense

Mammon: No pagaran por esto

Verde: Podre investigar a ese niño vaca

Skull: Por fin aceptan mi maestría

Reborn: Cállate

Skull: Perdón Reborn-sama

Yuni: Espero poder ayudar

Fong: Sera interesante ayudarles

Reborn: Bien nos vemos mañana aquí a las 6:00 AM ¿entendido?

Todos: Si

Los arcobalenos se fueron y todos caminaron para bajar de la montaña en el camino Hibari se fue

Tsuna: ¿Dónde se van a quedar?

Natzu: La verdad no sabemos

Tsuna: Si quieren se pueden quedar en mi casa

Natzu: ¿Enserio?-dice con brillitos en los ojos

A todos les cayó una gotita por la cien

Catherina: Natzu ¿Qué te pasa?

Natzu-reaccionando-perdón es que Iemitsu me ha hablado de la comida de mi tía Nana

Después de un rato llegaron a casa de Tsuna

Tsuna después de separarse de sus guardianes llego a su casa

Tsuna: Mama estoy en casa

Nana:-Saliendo de la cocina-o Tsu-kun trajiste amigos

Natzu: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Natzu y soy Hijo del hermano de mi tío Iemitsu

Hiyori: Es un gusto conocerla mi nombre es Hiyori

Nicole: Mucho gusto

Catherina: Es un placer

Kiri: Espero no ser una molestia

Tsuna: Mamá se pueden quedar en casa

Nana: Claro pero pasen vamos a cenar

Después de cenar y presentar a los demás residentes de la casa se acostaron a dormir

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap.**

**Natzu: espero que les haya gustado bueno sin más que decir les agradezco por leer mis fics ciaossu **


	4. entrenamiento

**Aparece Natzu vestido con una camisa blanca debajo de una sudadera naranja un pantalón naranja y sus converse**

**Natzu: Hola bueno ¿Cómo está? Espero que bien bueno que comience es capítulo de hoy **

**Discleimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei**

**Aclaraciones: "piensa un personaje"**

**(Interrupciones mías) **

**(**_**Intuición Vongola**_**)**__

**-acciones**

**Capítulo 4: Entrenamiento **

Alas 5:00 Am Catherina ya estaba lista para el entrenamiento pero como siempre le tocaba el trabajo de despertar a los demás bueno con Nicole Kiri y Hiyori no eran un problema el verdadero problema era Natzu pues tiene el sueño muy pesado (es de familia) así que se encamino a la habitación de Natzu y Tsuna entro sin tocar

Catherina: Natzu despierta-zarandeándolo-Natzu despierta-al darse cuenta que no se despertaba hizo que el anillo que lleva en él pulgar se convirtiera en una guadaña de metal y le pego con el mango en el estomago

Natzu: Catherina cuantas beses te he dicho que no me despiertes así-con lagrimitas en los ojos

Catherina: Es tu culpa por no despertar ahora podrías despertar a tu primo

Natzu simplemente asintió mientras Catherina salía de la habitación

Natzu: Tsuna despierta despierta-viendo que no se despertaba-"_qué bueno que Reborn me dijo como despertarlo_"-con tono preocupado-Tsuna tus guardianes están siendo atacados

Tsuna:-se levantó de un salto-¿Dónde están?

Natzu: Tranquilo solo lo dije para despertarte al parecer tú también tienes el sueño pesado

Tsuna: Si pero ¿Qué hora es?

Natzu:-Viendo el reloj-las 5:40

Tsuna y Natzu: ¡Las 5:40!

Se apresuraron a vestirse y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban listos Tsuna utilizaba una playera manga larga color azul y un pantalón unos tenis deportivos y Natzu utilizaba una playera manga corta naranja unos jeans y unos tenis deportivos ambos bajaron encontrándose que todos los estaban esperando tomaron una tostada y salieron junto con los demás y se encaminaron corriendo lo más rápido posible a la montaña cuando llegaron a la montaña tuvieron que usar sus llamas para subir

Cuando llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento ya eran las 6:01 AM

Reborn: Llegan tarde-con una sonrisa sádica

Tsuna: Hiie R-Reborn s-solo fue un m-minuto

Reborn: Calla Dame-Tsuna recibirán su castigo

A todos les recorrió un escalofrió

Reborn: Después del entrenamiento tendrán su castigo y no podrán comer nada

Tsuna y Natzu se fueron a una esquina a llorar

Squalo: ¡Voi! ¿Qué les pasa?

Catherina: No pudieron desayunar

Reborn: Bueno dejen de jugar Riohey Lussuria vámonos

Fong: Hayato Hiyori Belphegor síganme

Colonello: vamos Takeshi Nicole Squalo Kora

Verde: Niño vaca Levi síganme

Skull: Hibari-san Catherina-san podrían seguirme

Mammon: No me pagaran por esto bueno vamos

Todos se fueron dejando solo a los del cielo uno fulminando a los otros con la mirada y dos asustados

Yuni: Bueno como yo no sé mucho de pelea le pedí ayuda a Byakuran

Byakuran: Hola-comiendo sus malvaviscos

Xanxus: Déjate de parloteo y comencemos

Byakuran: ¿Qué les parece un combate de práctica? Seremos yo y Xanxus-kun contra Tsunayoshi-kun y Natzu-kun

Tsuna:-Se puso los guantes y se tomó las pastillas-Bien

Natzu-se puso unos guantes de tela blancos y saco unas pastillas como las de Tsuna y sus guantes cambiaron a unos negros sin dedos

Tsuna: También tienes unas pastillas

Natzu: Me las dio Iemitsu

El combate comenzó Xanxus se lanzó sobre Tsuna y Byakuran contra natzu

**Tsuna vs Xanxus**

Xanxus disparaba a diestra y siniestra y Tsuna como podía esquivaba Tsuna acertó un golpe en la cara de Xanxus logrando elevarlo unos 2 metros cuando iba a dar otro golpe Xanxus le dio un golpe con su pistola alejándolo para reponerse del golpe

Xanxus: Has mejorado

Tsuna: tú también

Sin decir más se lanzaron a luchar otra vez después de golpes esquivados y bloqueados Xanxus disparo un ataque que fue imposible de esquivar así que Tsuna lo contrarresto con un x-burner el choque fue muy fuerte y causo una onda explosiva

**Natzu vs Byakuran **

Byakuran se lanzó sobre Natzu con los puños encendidos intento darle un golpe pero Natzu lo esquivo e intento darle un rodillazo en el estómago pero fue detenido por el otro brazo de Byakuran se separaron y Byakuran hizo un dragón blanco de 30cm y lo lanzo Natzu lo recibió en el hombro derecho

Natzu: Valla tu ataque es muy rápido

Byakuran: Gracias bueno continuemos

Ambos se volvieron a enfrascar en su batalla pero natzu con una clara desventaja

Después de que Natzu lograra asestar una patada en el pecho haciendo a Byakuran retroceder

Natzu: Eres muy fuerte Byakuran-poniendo ambos brazos con las palmas hacia Byakuran

Byakuran hizo la misma técnica que uso cuando enfrento a Tsuna pero esta vez utilizo ambos brazos y ambos dispararon causando una onda explosiva

Yuni:-Viendo como luchaban-Cálmense van a destruir la montaña

Ninguno la escucho y continuaron luchando

**Lluvia**

Colonello: Comencemos viendo que tan fuerte es la tranquilidad de sus llamas Kora

Yamamoto: ¿Cómo harás eso?

Colonello:-Junto a un montón de rocas-Les lanzare estas rocas y deben disminuir o detener su velocidad comencemos Kora-lanzo una roca a una velocidad muy alta hacia Yamamoto

Yamamoto lanzo una onda de llamas deteniendo lo roca con Squalo y Nicole sucedió lo mismo Colonello continuo lanzando rocas cada vez más fuerte hasta que ya no pudieron detenerla y les pego en la cara

Colonello:-Con un velocímetro-Solo pudieron detener 300km/h

Lal: Eso está bien si quieren morir

Yamamoto: Tranquila yo creo que está bien para la primer vez-Con su clásica sonrisa tonta

Lal: Claro que no esto no es un juego solo tenemos una semana antes de que lleguen los Distruzione

Colonello: Bueno pues tendremos que arreglar el control de llamas

Lal: Ese Verde por fin sirve para algo-sacando unas pulseras de Juan-sabe-donde y lanzándoselas -pónganse esto

Los 3 obedecieron y se pusieron las pulseras

Nicole: ¿Para qué sirven?

Colonello: Bloqueara sus llamas haciendo que sea más difícil utilizarlas

Después de eso retomaron el entrenamiento que para sorpresa de todos una roca a una velocidad bastante lenta no pudieron detenerla

Squalo: ¡Voi es imposible usar las llamas con estas pulseras!

Yamamoto: Squalo tiene razón es muy difícil

Lal: Cállense tendrán que soportar esto hasta que mejoren

Después continuaron con su entrenamiento

**Tormenta**

Fong: Bueno comencemos primero saquen sus armas

Gokudera saco su arco Belphegor saco sus cuchillos y Hiyori una espada negra y un báculo rojo

Fong: Bien comencemos tendrán que darme un solo golpe y pasaran

Belphegor: Ushishi eso será fácil

Hiyori: Es cierto somos 3 contra uno

Fong: No es eso sino que estoy seguro de que ustedes no podrán

Los 3 se enfurecieron al escuchar eso y se lanzaron a atacar sin pensar mientras Fong los esquivaba sin ningún problema

Fong: Ese es su problema siempre atacan sin trabajar en equipo

Así continuaron con su batalla (si se le puede llamar así)

**Rayo**

Verde: Bien veamos su resistencia a los rayos-revisando una extraña maquinas

Lambo: Lambo-san quiere un dulce

Verde: Te lo daré si te dejas revisar

Levi: Quiero ir con el jefe

Verde: Comencemos-presionando un botón en la máquina que lanzo un rayo contra Levi y Lambo

Lambo: Búa eso duele

Verde: Recuerda que si lo soportas recibirás dulces-presionando el botón lanzando un rayo

Y así continuaron recibiendo rayos cada vez más fuertes

**Sol**

Reborn: Bueno ambos son expertos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero creo que se podría mejorar su fuerza-sacando 4 tobilleras y 4 coderas-pónganselas

Riohey: ¿Para qué sirven? ¡Al extremo!

Reborn: son unas pesas de una tonelada

Ambos se la pusieron y apenas se podían mover

Lussuria: Mou~ es muy difícil moverse con esto puesto

Reborn: Vamos es fácil yo entrene con unas más pesadas así que no se quejen y pónganse a entrenar sus golpes en un combate

Ambos comenzaron a luchar solo que sus movimientos eran muy limitados

**Nube **

Skull: Podrían e-escucharme

Hibari: Cállate- mandándole una mirada asesina

Eso basto para que Skull se callara y se fuera corriendo

Catherina: Kyoya cuanto tiempo

Hibari no dijo nada simplemente se acercó y la beso (que en idioma Hibari significa que también la extraño) (Hibari y Catherina son novios)

**Niebla**

Mammon: Tsk no me pagaran por esto bueno veamos que tal son sus ilusiones

Chrome: Esta bien-creando un grupo de serpientes alrededor de ella

Mammon: No está mal es bastante real

Kiri: Mi turno-creando un árbol de duraznos

Mammon: Es bastante real bueno ambas deberán poner más concentración para que se vean más reales

Así continuaron mejorando sus ilusiones con ayuda de Mammon

Después de eso entrenaron durante una semana hasta la llegada de los Distruzione

**Natzu: Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos**


	5. llegan los Distruzione

**Aparece Natzu vestido con una bermuda una playera azul y sus converse **

**Natzu: Hola bueno no me pude resistir a inventar mis propias llamas por supuesto todos las tendrán y espero no les moleste bueno aquí está el cap. Por fin la esperada llegada de los Distruzione **

**Discleimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei**

**Aclaraciones: "piensa un personaje"**

**(Interrupciones mías) **

**(**_**Intuición Vongola**_**)**__

**-acciones**

**Capítulo 5: Llegan los Distruzione**

Después de una semana de duro entrenamiento todos estaban reunidos en la misma montaña

Reborn: Bueno su entrenamiento ha terminado están listos para enfrentar a los Distruzione

Tsuna: Natzu no habías dicho que los distruzione perderían fácilmente contra nosotros

Natzu: Es que en ese momento yo estaba lastimado y además eran de nivel bajo

Tsuna: Ya entiendo

Verde:-Revisando una extraña máquina-Divididos en diferentes secciones hay 4 llamas bastantes fuertes y tienen un grupo bastante grande consigo

Reborn: Dividámonos 2 arcobaleno con cada grupo

Grupo 1: Usuarios de llamas del cielo arcobalenos: Reborn y Yuni

Grupo 2: Usuarios de llamas de la tormenta y lluvia arcobalenos: Fong y Colonello

Grupo 3: Usuarios de llamas del rayo y sol arcobalenos: Verde y Lal

Grupo 4: Usuarios de llamas de la nube y niebla arcobalenos: Mammon y Skull

Todos se fueron a los lugares que les corresponde

**Grupo: 1**

Habían llegado al lugar de combate donde los esperaba un gran grupo de personas trajeadas con armas de diferentes tipos de arcos hasta bazucas todos detrás de un hombre pelinegro de ojos azules él es el décimo Distruzione

Daniel: Vongola esta vez me las pagaras ¡ataquen!

Natzu: Les que puedo derrotar más que ustedes

Xanxus: Ni en tus sueños

Tsuna: Xanxus tiene razón yo ganare

Así los 3 comenzaron a atacar a todos los que podían al final solo quedaba el jefe

Los 3 se miraron y después a Daniel

Tsuna: Él es mío

Natzu: No yo lo derrotare

Xanxus: Yo lo hare

Natzu: Hay que ser diplomáticos

Tsuna: ¿eso significa?

Natzu: Un piedra papel o tijera

Los 3 hicieron varios piedra papel o tijeras hasta que Natzu gano

Natzu: si yo gane

Entonces ambos comenzaron a pelear Daniel soltaba golpes a diestra y siniestra y natzu esquivaba velozmente hasta que natzu le dio una patada en el estómago creando una distancia suficiente para lanzar un ataque que Daniel recibió de lleno todos pensaron que había terminado

Daniel: jajajajajajajaja-riendo como loco-eso es todo lo que tienes

Natzu: ¿Cómo demonios soportaste eso?

Daniel: Fue fácil después de todo tengo las llamas de la estrella-rodeado de llamas plateadas

Xanxus: ¿Llamas de la estrella?

Reborn: Rayos no creí que tuvieran esas llamas

Tsuna: ¿Qué son esas llamas?

Natzu: ¿Qué rayos son esas llamas?

Reborn: Se los explicare después ahora es más importante derrotarlo-cargando su pistola con unas extrañas balas doradas y disparándolas hacia los 3

A los 3 les prendió una llama dorada en la frente y en manos

Tsuna: Me siento extraño pero a la vez más fuerte

Natzu: Tienes razón es una sensación extraña pero a la vez conocida

Reborn: No hay tiempo para esto deben unir sus fuerzas para derrotarlo pues no tienen experiencia con estas llamas

Yuni: Suerte chicos

Los 3 comenzaron a combatir a Daniel pero él tenía una ventaja pues ninguno de los 3 tenía experiencia con las llamas entonces los 3 tenían una distancia

Xanxus: Que tal si intentamos lanzar nuestros ataque con estas llamas

Los 3 cargaron sus ataques logrando derrotar a Daniel

**Grupo: 2**

Habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraba la concentración de llamas había un grupo de hombres trajeados liderados por un hombre peli azul y ojos azules el guardián de la lluvia de los Distruzione

Pedro: Vongola van a perder

Todos los hombres atacaron pero fueron cortados explotados golpeados y flechados rápidamente todos cayeron dejando solo al guardián de la lluvia y un hombre

Sujeto 1: Eran unos inútiles pero nos quitaron un peso de encima

Gokudera se lanzó a enfrentar a ese hombre dominando la batalla

Y Squalo enfrento a Pedro en una batalla de espadas donde Squalo llevaba la ventaja

Después Squalo utilizo su Ataco di Squalo y después utilizo el Scontro di Squalo

Mientras Gokudera ya había derrotado al hombre

Pedro: Eres bastante fuerte pero mi llama cometa lo es más-dice con su espada rodeada de una llama azul hielo

Colonello: Tienes esas llamas que bueno que tengo esto-cargando su rifle con unas balas azul hielo y disparándole a Squalo Yamamoto y Nicole

Los tres rodean sus armas de llamas azul hielo y comenzaron a atacar a Pedro y continuaron su batalla hasta que Pedro dio un paso en falso y termino perdiendo

Yamamoto: Fiu eso fue muy difícil pero lo logramos

**Grupo: 3**

Habían llegado frente a un grupo de hombres dirigidos por un tipo rubio

Juan: morirán-haciendo una señal con la mano

Todos los hombres comenzaron a atacar mientras eran derrotados por Riohey Lussuria y Levi (para mi entera desgracia) mientras Lambo veía junto a Verde y Lal

Lambo: No es justo Lambo-san también es fuerte déjenme pelear

Lal: No pelearas solo eres un niño

Lambo: Pero soy muy fuerte

Mientras eso sucedía ya habían acabado con los hombres solo quedaban 3 sujetos y Juan

Juan: Perderán ellos son muy fuertes y no los podrán derrotar

Entonces dos de los sujetos se abalanzaron sobre los miembros de varia y Juan fue sobre Riohey solo quedo un tipo que cargaba un ataque

Lambo aprovecho la confusión de la pelea y se escabullo de los arcobalenos y se puso frente a ese sujeto

Lambo: Ríndete o sufrirás la ira de Lambo-san

Sujeto: Tonto niño te matare-se abalanza sobre Lambo dispuesto a matarlo y lo comienza ahorcar- Solo eres un chiquillo débil e inútil

Lambo: Te demostrare les demostrare que soy fuerte-comenzando a liberar rayos

Entonces el sujeto lo suelta por seguridad y carga un ataque muy potente de llamas de rayo y le dispara a Lambo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo

Sujeto: Tenia fuerza pero no la suficiente

Entonces el polvo se disipa mostrando a un Lambo bastante enojado y el cielo se nubla haciendo que caiga un rayo sobre Lambo

Lambo: Te derrotare para demostrar que soy fuerte para demostrar que no soy un estorbo para ayudar a Tsuna-nii para proteger a mama a Fuuta y a I-pin

Entonces se lanza sobre ese sujeto el cual respondió con un golpe rodeado de llamas que choco contra el cuerpo de Lambo causando una explosión bastante fuerte todos estaban sorprendidos por lo echo por lambo entonces ven que de la explosión sale disparado Lambo. Riohey salto y atrapo a Lambo

Riohey: Buen trabajo lambo eres muy fuerte pero tienes que descansar-poniéndolo cerca de Lal y Verde volviendo a su batalla-Lambo tiene razón demostraremos el poder de Vongola ¡al extremo!

Riohey continúa luchando con Juan logrando darle un Maximus Cannon

Juan: Eres muy fuerte pero te derrotare-con sus puños rodeados de unas llamas cafés

Lal:-Cargando su arma con unas balas cafés disparándole a Riohey y Lussuria

Que lograron enfrentar a Juan y derrotarlo

**Grupo 4**

Cuando llegaron sin decir nada ya todos sus oponentes fueron derrotados en menos de 30 segundos Adolfo un niño de 12 años y estaba temblando al ver a sus compañeros caer

Adolfo: Y-yo los d-derrotare-encendiendo las llamas de a estrella

Hibari: Eres un simple herbívoro-dándole un golpe con su tonfa que lo deja en KO

Después de eso todos se reunieron con los Distruzione

Reborn: Veo que no han tenido problema

Colonello: Este sujeto puede usar llamas de cometa ¡KORA!

Lal: Este también

Reborn: Entonces los Distruzione utilizan esas llamas bueno serán entrenados para controlar esas llamas

Tsuna: ¿Qué son esas llamas?

Reborn: Luego te digo

**Natzu: Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Y les explicare lo de las llamas son llamas espaciales pero solo les puedo explicar la conexión con las de cielo**

**Cielo-espacio color dorado**

**Tormenta-meteorito color gris**

**Lluvia-cometa color azul hielo**

**Rayo-estrella color plateado**

**Sol-planeta color café **

**Nube-galaxia color negro**

**Niebla-nebulosa color rojo **

**Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima**


End file.
